


Walk Away

by EAS1928



Category: Political RPF - US 21st c., Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2018-10-29 17:54:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 22,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10859094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EAS1928/pseuds/EAS1928
Summary: After the latest scandal Hillary has reached her breaking point.





	1. Chapter 1

She was tired, and didn’t think she could do this anymore. Hillary sighed and trudged up to the residence. She looked at her watch and knew she only had a short amount of time to pack and be ready to leave. Her neck was tight she felt like she could barely turn her head. Hillary grabbed her bag and began packing a few things. She was thankful that Chelsea was away at school, she didn’t have to be involved in this mess any longer. She threw a few essentials into a bag and emerged from the closet. Hillary stood by her nightstand, she stared down at her hand, a ragged breath left her body as she twisted the gold band off her finger. She laid it down on the nightstand, turning and walking out of the room.

Hillary arrived at Andrews Air Force Base, she ascended the stairs of Executive One, turning to look at everything one last time. She entered the plane, hoping that she would be able to start a new life, one away from him, away from all his issues and the pain.

<><><><><><><> 

3 Days Later

Bill arrived back to the White House and went straight to the Oval. He’d been gone to Oklahoma, Kansas and Texas to survey damage from a series of tornadoes. He decided to get work done and honestly, he was avoiding her. He just couldn’t have that conversation with her. When he’d told her about what really happened with Monica she was uncharacteristically quiet. It was different from all those other times. Her response or lack thereof this time unsettled him. She didn’t cry, scream, she didn’t do anything. She walked out of the room and began to sleep elsewhere, avoiding him at all cost.

Bill put his personal troubles aside and went to work. He was behind on his briefings. After being immersed in his work he looked at the clock. He’d been reading for well over three hours. He hadn’t seen Hillary yet and that was strange.

“Gina, can you call the first lady’s office and have her come to the Oval?” he hung up from his secretary and went back to his briefings. There was a knock on the door and he assumed it was Hillary. “Come in” Gina came into the office, she looked around nervously, wringing her hands. “Did you call for Hillary?”

“Yes sir.”

“And, where is she?”

“Sir, umm she hasn’t been to her office today.”

“OK call the residence.”

“See sir, I did and she’s not there either” Bill slammed his hand down on the desk, Gina jumped.

“Well, where is she?” he yelled. Gina shook her head.

“I don’t know sir.”

“Well find me someone that does!” Gina left the office quickly. She went to her desk and phoned Hillary’s detail. She was somewhat relieved when she was told that Hillary was in Illinois visiting her mother. Gina relayed the information to Bill. He felt relieved but only minutely so, something was still off. She hadn’t told him that she was going out of town. Bill finished his work and went up to the residence. He went straight to the closet and removed his suit. He blew out a breath as the exhaustion settled in. Bill threw on his nightclothes and trudged to the bedroom. As he walked towards his side of the bed something on her nightstand caught his eye. He walked closer and his heart beat wildly in his chest the closer he got. He blinked his eyes thinking he was seeing things.  Bill’s hand trembled as he reached out and picked up Hillary’s ring. He swallowed the lump in his throat, she’d taken her ring off. Bill grabbed the phone off the receiver and dialed her mother’s house. He needed to talk to Hillary. Her mother finally answered.

“Hey Dorothy, can I speak with Hillary?” Dorothy hesitated before replying.

“She’s not here Bill” he frowned.

“Ma’am I know that she’s probably told you what’s going on but I really need to talk to her. Please tell her I’m on the phone.”

“Bill, she isn’t here” she stated.

“Where is she? I was told she was visiting you” his heart beat wildly in his chest.

“I’m not going to get in the middle of this. She’s not here that’s all I can tell you” Dorothy disconnected the call and Bill stood in the middle of his bedroom dumbfounded. He quickly dialed another number.

“I won’t a complete report on the first lady’s activities since I’ve been gone and I want it like yesterday” he slammed down the receiver and began to pace the floor. What was going on? Where was Hillary? If she wasn’t with her mother then why was he told she was? He had so many question and no answers.

1 hour later

“So, she is in Illinois?”

“Yes, sir. I checked with the head of her detail she is in Park Ridge.”

“But she’s not staying with her mother?” Bill flipped through the report he’d been given.

“No, sir. The first lady is staying in a rental home” he handed Bill another folder of information on the house.

“Who owns it?” the agent looked down at his information.

“A David Rupert” the agent stated. “Apparently he’s…”

“I know who he is” Bill cut him off, his tone clipped. “Has she had any contact with him?”

“No sir, she hasn’t had any visitors. She’s kept a low profile since arriving” he perused the information silently.

“That will be all” the agent nodded and left him alone. Bill continued to look through the information, he read it over and over again, each time becoming more despondent, suspicious and absolutely inconsolable. He fought the urge to call Chelsea to see if she had anything else to add to this mystery, but he decided to keep her out of it. He rationalized that Hillary would be home soon enough and they could start trying to put all this behind him, but why was he feeling so unsettled. His stomach clenched and did flip flops as he laid in bed staring at the ceiling. His hand brushed her side of the bed as a solitary tear trailed down his cheek.


	2. Chapter 2

She knew he’d been calling, but she didn’t want to speak with him. Chelsea also called, trying to ascertain what was happening with her parents, but Hillary wasn’t ready to talk to anyone. She knew it wasn’t the best choice to stay at the home of a former lover, but she didn’t want to bring all that scrutiny to her mother’s house. He’d offered her the ability to use his house years ago and up until now she’d never taken him up on that offer, but when she decided to leave she remembered his offer and took him up on it.

 She really hadn’t thought this all through she just knew she had to be out of D.C. She waited for Bill to leave because she didn’t want that confrontation. She was done with confrontations with him. There was nothing left to say, the only thing left to do was to end it all.

“Honey, don’t you want to talk to him again?” Hillary sighed before taking a sip of coffee.

“No I don’t want to talk to him again. There is literally nothing left to say.”

“It’s over?” Dorothy asked apprehensively. She knew that Bill had been unfaithful over the years, but she always hoped they could work it out.

“It’s over. I’m actually going to go speak with a lawyer and have him served” Dorothy’s eyes widened. “I know you want me to try to work this out, but I can’t mom. He’s not willing to change and I just can’t stand the pain anymore” Hillary lowered her head. Dorothy patted her hand. “Well, I need to get going. My appointment is in an hour” Hillary hugged her mom before leaving.

<><><><><><><><> 

“Ma’am I’ve handled a lot of celebrity divorces, but I’m not going to lie this is a huge undertaking” she cocked her head to the side.

“How so? We don’t own any property, we’re not very wealthy. It actually should be pretty easy to dissolve this marriage” he understood her point, but it was much more than assets.

“You want to divorce a sitting president. This is unchartered territory that goes beyond assets.”

“You came highly recommended, if you don’t think you can handle this I can find someone else” she stared at him pointedly.

“I can handle it, I just wanted to make sure you were aware of what was about to happen.”

“I’m aware and I’m ready.”

<><><>><><> 

Two Weeks Later

He still hadn’t gotten in contact with Hillary, but crisis after crisis stopped him from doing anything about it. He was in the middle of trying to decide if he should send military force to Bosnia and the fact that his wife wasn’t speaking to him wasn’t at the top of his priority list, although it did cause him many a sleepless night.

Bill heard a faint knock on his office door and told whoever it was to come in. Gina poked her head in and slowly entered.

“What can I help you with Gina?” she wouldn’t meet his gaze and Bill frowned. “Gina?”

“Sir, this came for you” she walked slowly to his desk, shuffling almost. He noticed once she reached him that she was holding an envelope.

“From who?” she handed the envelope to him.

“A sheriff brought it sir” Bill frowned, he looked down at the inconspicuous brown envelope.

“That will be all Gina, thank you” she nodded and left him alone. Bill turned the envelope around and found the sealed flap. He tore the flap away from the body of the envelope and fished out the contents. His heart began to race when his eyes laid on the papers, _Dissolution of Marriage_ was the first thing he saw. He suddenly felt like he was being strangled. Bill pulled at his tie as beads of sweat popped out on his forehead. He knew that things were bad between them, but he never thought she’d file for divorce.  He thumbed through the pages and his breath caught when he saw she’d already signed the papers. He gripped them and tore them in half.

He closed his eyes and took deep breaths trying to calm himself. He stood from the desk and began to pace. He quickly grabbed his phone. “Tell my agents I’m going to Illinois” he hung the phone up. Enough was enough he and Hillary were going to have it out once and for all.

<><><><><><> 

She knew that he’d been served and she found herself holding her breath waiting for the confrontation with him, but there was silence. He’d often told her that if she ever left him he’d harm himself, but after years of being degraded and emotionally abused by his infidelities she would no longer be beholden to his threats. Hillary prayed for the best, but it was no longer, he was no longer her concern. She was going to be free from him and all his baggage. 

Hillary looked around the house. She knew that eventually she’d have to find a place of her own. Once news of the pending divorce got out it certainly wouldn’t look good for her to be living at the home of a former boyfriend. She bit her lip thinking about that she’d have to speak with Chelsea soon about what was happening. She was trying to keep her out of it, not burden her with the sordid details of her parent’s imploding marriage.

She stretched and decided to call it a night. She would get up early to start looking for a house. She felt New York calling her, but she figured she’d have to be realistic about what she could afford. She and Bill never really had a lot of money and she hadn’t worked since he’d been in office. Hillary sighed and sat back against the headboard. Her mind was as tired as her body. She clicked off the bedside lamp and settled on her side, pulling the covers tightly underneath her chin. Her eyes fluttered momentarily before she was asleep.

<><><><><><><> 

Hillary bolted up in the bed when she heard a commotion. She looked over at the clock the green numbers read that it was three forty in the morning. She threw the covers off her body and was about to get out of bed when the door to her bedroom flew open. Her eyes widened and her mouth fail open. Bill, red in the face, nostrils flaring and eyes wide stepped into the bedroom, slamming the bedroom door behind him. Hillary regained her composure and got out of bed, bringing herself to stand at her full height. She knew that this wasn’t going to be quick nor painless.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Mother's Day to all the moms out there.

"What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question."

"It's in the middle of the night and you show up to my home that is not ok” his eyes widen.

"Your home? This is your home? Could have fooled me Hillary” she scoffed really too exhausted to do this with him.

"Is there something wrong with the papers? I didn't ask for anything” Hillary never in a million years thought he’d show up, and definitely not like this.

"Are you fucking kidding me right now Hillary? You are going to stand there and pretend that it's perfectly normal that you just sprung divorce papers on me? That you left town without so much as a word to me?"

"Are you going to stand there and pretend like the reason I left wasn’t because once again you’ve been fucking around on me? Are you going to stand there and pretend like you haven't shit on me at every turn from the day I met you? I'm over it William and I'm over you! I'm sick and tired of being sick and tired. So sign the damn papers and leave me the hell alone!"

"No! It's not going to be that simple Hillary. You don't get to walk away now, I refuse to let some other man have you" she frowned, confusion etched all over her face.  Bill thought momentarily that maybe he had gotten the situation wrong, but the words were already out there and he couldn’t take them back.

"Oh I see what this is about. You don't want me, but you don't want anyone else to have me. Is that what this is Bill? You want to punish me? This isn't about any other man. This is about you and I, this is about you being a shitty husband and an even worse father” she knew he was an excellent father, but she wanted to dig the knife in and twist it. For his part, he would never hit a woman but he wanted to slap the taste out of her mouth.

"You are damn lucky I'm not like my stepfather” she rolled her eyes and scoffed. "Otherwise I'd slap the shit out of you for talking to me this way and insinuating I'm not a good father."

She stepped close to his face. "Since you are very much like your father go ahead and hit me and I'm not insinuating, I'm saying you are a horrible father” Hillary felt the venom flowing through her veins. She wasn’t feeling hurt, she was angry.

"Hillary get out of my face. I won't give you the satisfaction of hitting you” Bill pushed her away from him, not trusting himself with her close proximity. She stepped back into his personal space.

"Hit me Bill it's what you want!" he pushed her back again.

"Hillary stop! I came here to talk to you."

"No, you came here to intimidate me why else would you show up to my home at this time of the morning."

"This is not your fucking home!" she stepped back into his face, pointing her finger at him.

"This is my home where I don't feel like a second-class citizen to some whore!"  Bill smacked her finger out of his face.

"I know what you're doing and it's not going to work” he stated in a deadly still voice. "I won't be derailed from the conversation that we need to have."

"There is nothing for us to talk about. I want a divorce, I've had papers drawn up, I signed said papers and you need to do the same, end of."

"No….no!" he turned to her with fire blazing in his eyes. In one swift motion, he cleared the contents on top of the dresser as jewelry, mirrors and small trinkets went crashing to the floor. She stood rooted in place, shocked at his outburst. Bill stalked over and grabbed her shoulders. "We are in this together and you won't be walking away, not until I say you can walk away and that won’t ever happen” his fingers bit into her flesh and she tried to shrug him off.

"Get the fuck off me Bill” she said trying to get away from him.

"I can't touch you now?"  he stated through clenched teeth. "Did you tell David to get off you?"

His fingers dug into her flesh even deeper at the thought of David. She knew staying at David’s place wasn’t the right thing to do and would come back to haunt her.

"No I didn't as a matter of fact I begged for more. He satisfied me in ways that you never could” she was walking on the thinnest ice at the beginning of the spring thaw.  He grabbed her even tighter. His jaw clenched and she recognized he was fighting to control his anger. He was always overly jealous and possessive.

"I'm surprised his dick didn't freeze off after being in your frigid pussy” Hillary snatched away from him and slapped him across the face. The sting reverberated down his spine into his feet. Bill instinctually held his face where she just hit him, only serving to make the pain worse. This was not why he’d come, it really wasn’t, but he figured since he was there they might as well finish what was started. "Too close to the truth huh Hillary?"

"At least he could keep it hard long enough to get inside of me!" he flinched at the verbal assault.

"I asked you never to bring that up again. It was an isolated incident during a very stressful time."

"I asked you to do a lot of things namely love, honor and cherish me, but did you do that? And since when is two weeks isolated? You limp dick motherfucker!" he grabbed her face, squeezing the sides of her mouth between his large hand and pushed her against the wall.  Bill saw the momentary terror in her eyes that she quickly tried to tamp down.

"Don't you fucking ever bring that up again! I'm not playing with you Hillary" he pushed her head into the wall harder before he released her. Before he stepped away she lunged at him. She started to hit and scratch him like a rabid animal.  Bill tried to grab her arms to stop the assault, but he just managed to get tangled in the hem of her robe causing both to tumble to the floor. Her momentary shock from falling gave him time to roll over her and use his body weight to pin her arms down by her side.

"Just sign the damn papers William!" even splayed out on the floor with Bill using his body to stop her from hitting him she was unrelenting.  He looked down at her, really looked at her for the first time in a long time. Hillary was red from exertion and her chest was heaving. She was beautiful. That train of thought surprised him during such a tense angry moment.

"Get off me!" he looked into her eyes.

"Are you going to stop hitting me?" she nodded yes.  Bill moved from on top of her and stood.  As soon as she was on her feet she swung on him, but she was not fast enough.  Bill grabbed her arms and pinned them by her side before slamming her back into the door.  The look in his eyes was terrifying, and for a split second Hillary wondered if he snapped her neck would the Secret Service hide her body for him.

"I knew I couldn't trust you, anyone that sneaks out on their husband while he’s away dealing with a disaster isn’t to be trusted. And you’re living with a former boyfriend yet you always point the finger at me for being unfaithful.”

“I’m not living with him. This wasn’t the best choice, but it was my only option. You left me no choice. If you could have kept it in your pants I wouldn’t be here.”

“Or maybe you’ve been fucking around all along. You have been so high and mighty about my indiscretions, but here you are” the thought of another man touching her threatened to send him into another fit of rage.

“I’ve been faithful, stupidly faithful to you and what has it gotten me?” she sobbed out the last of her statement. He knew that she hated to be vulnerable. Bill released her arm and stepped back. He tried to comfort her but she pushed him away. 

"I'm sorry Hillary.  I'm sorry for everything." Hillary started to walk away from him, but she abruptly turned around and got back in his face again with her finger.

"Oh, you're sorry alright, the sorriest motherfucker I've ever seen” his hands ended up on her again before he could stop himself. She made him lose control and any sense of being rational.  He grabbed her around the shoulders and crushed his mouth to hers. Bill couldn’t figure out where this intense desire was coming from he just knew he wanted her.  

He wanted her like he’d never wanted anyone in his life. Hillary didn’t struggle at first, she was caught off guard and he used that to his advantage. He quickly removed her robe to reveal a curve hugging satin night gown that stopped just above her knees and he had to push down his jealous thoughts.  His hold on her shoulders softened and he began to draw her closer to him. Hillary snapped out of her trance and pushed him away. Bill was not to be deterred, he grabbed her hips and pulled her back to him and he began to kiss down the side of her face to her collarbone. He licked and nipped at the sensitive skin and Hillary moaned. She tried to get away again, but he wouldn’t let her go.

"Stop fighting me" he went back to his previous activity; his hand ran up her thigh and underneath her nightgown. His hand brushed against her warm flesh and he realized she wasn’t wearing any underwear.

Hillary couldn’t figure out why she’s allowing this to continue, but she couldn’t stop herself. She knew this was a momentary distraction technique but the little emotions building up in her body didn’t care. Hillary reached forward and began to pull his polo over his head and threw it to the floor. She ran her hands down his chest, he captured her mouth and slide his tongue past her parted lips.  He pushed up her nightgown and brought it over her head in one swift motion. Bill teased her nipples and then ran his hand slowly down her body until he reached the heat between her legs and he gently began to manipulate her dewy skin.

Hillary moaned into his mouth as he stroked her. She reached between them and began to unbuckle his belt and unfasten his pants, before pulling the zipper down. Her hand reached into his underwear and began to stroke him. Bill pulled her hand away feeling himself losing control. Bill stepped out of his shoes before he pulled his pants and underwear down and stepped out of them. He hoisted her up and carried her over to the bed and laid her down. He found perverse pleasure in having sex with her in this house. Bill climbed on top of her and she opened her legs to him, her wet heat against his belly signaled that she was ready for him. He positioned himself and slipped into her tight heat and began to move inside of her.  The pace they set was frantic and they knew neither would last long. After a couple minutes of stroking Hillary began to clench around him, her fingers dug into his back.

“I'm close" she hissed out. Bill’s pace picked up and he began to brush her g-spot with the tip of his penis. “fuck” she said in a breathy voice. Her leg tightened around his waist and she dug her heel into his lower back.

"I'm about to cum." Bill stated through gritted teeth. He shifted his weight and slid in deeper, the motion quickly sending Hillary over the edge. She screamed his name and pushed her pussy against him as she reached her peak. He pushed into her one last time before finding his own release, grunting out his pleasure. Bill bent down and kissed her before he pulled out of her and laid on his back. He reached for Hillary but she shrugged him off and got out of bed. Hillary threw on her robe. When she turned back around Bill sat up in bed with a frown on his face.

"This doesn't change anything I still want a divorce." She stated before stepping into the bathroom and closing the door.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hillary get your ass out here right now!" Bill pounded on the bathroom door. Hillary sat on the closed toilet and stared at the door.  She wondered silently if he could break down the door and what he’d do if he did. She knew he was angry, angrier than she’d ever seen him. "If you don't open this fucking door I swear I will break it down! I'm not playing with you woman!" he was yelling at the top of his lungs.

“Stop before you wake up the entire neighborhood and someone calls the police!” she shouted to him to no avail.

"Open the damn door Hillary!"

"No! Not with you out there acting like a maniac." He pounded on the door a few more times and then there was silence.  Hillary breathed a sigh of relief thinking he’d given up, but within seconds there was a loud crash as the door swung open. Splinters of wood littered the floor. He’d kicked the door open, her eyes were wide with fear. He stalked over to her and grabbed me by the upper arm pulling her off the toilet.  Bill had never manhandled her like this before and she wondered if she’d pushed him too far.

"What do you mean you still want a divorce?" his face was mere inches from hers and his eyes were wild with anger. She was afraid of him.

"You're hurting me Bill"  he noticed the terror in her eyes and immediately regretted his reaction, but she was making him crazy. He loosened his hold on her, but didn’t let her go.

"We aren't getting a divorce so you might as well get over it and come back home" Hillary shook her head and his frustration level reached its peak. Bill jerked her towards him until her body was flush with his, "I'm not signing those papers, I'll never let you go."

"Why are you doing this? I'm willing to walk away without a fight."

"If I can't have you no one will” he knew that he’d messed up and hurt her, but he still loved his wife, desired his wife. He was completely and utterly angry and frustrated with her, but that didn’t change his deep feelings for her.

"Why do you hate me so?"  her voice was small and he could sense she was terrified.

"I don't hate you. You drive me crazy and you make me angry, but hate is not what I feel."

"Let me go Bill" he released her arm and she shook her head. "I mean let me go Bill" he closed his eyes and shook his head no. She knew this wasn’t going to be easy but she was not ready for his reaction. “I’m not coming back to D.C."  Bill opened his eyes and stared at her. He took a deep breath before speaking.

"Always have to do things the hard way huh Hillary? Well if that's what you want, but know that I'm not signing those papers and you will come back home.”

"And how do you suppose you are going to make me do that Bill? I'm a grown woman I don't need your permission to do anything."

"Is that a challenge Hillary?"  his face was in hers again and she stepped back.

"This is not a game William this is our lives. I'm done with you and this marriage and there isn't a damn thing you can do about it" Bill laughed but there was no mirth.

"I'm going to my hotel room to get a few hours of sleep before I return to D.C." he stepped away from her and made a motion to leave. Those were the last words he spoke before he walked out of the bathroom and out of the bedroom. Hillary didn’t follow him, she was rooted in place, unbelieving of the night she’d just had. Once she knew he was gone her body sagged against the weight of the turmoil she’d been holding in and she sank to the floor despite all her efforts to keep her emotions in she couldn’t. Hillary drew her legs up against her chest and let it all out.

<><><><><><> 

“I’m sorry to intrude, I usually stay here during the Summer” Hillary held her hand up.

“David, this is your house you don’t have to explain to me why you had to come to your house.”

“I know, it’s just that I offered this place to you and I don’t want to be a bother” she nodded in understand before turning and walking over to the sofa. Hillary sat down. He watched her silently. “You ok?”  he’d been informed that the president came to the house a few days before by his nosy but meaning well neighbors. They’d also told him that he’d only stayed a short amount of time.

“I’m fine” she was thankful for David letting her stay at his home, but she was not going to confide in him about her problems with Bill. Although she was sure that he knew about Lewinsky, he’d have to be living under a rock not to.

“It’s fine, I understand, but just know if you need to talk” she nodded and he cut off his statement. David grabbed his snorkeling gear from the garage and headed out.

<><><><><><> 

Bill sat at his desk going over the report he’d been given and he seethed, “how long was he there?” he gritted out.

“About an hour sir.”

“About an hour or an hour or more?” he asked agitated.

“Sir, he arrived at thirty hundred and five hours and left at fourteen hundred and twenty hours” Bill’s nose flared.

“So longer than an hour. Were they observed the entire time?” the agent fell silent. Bill’s jaw clicked.

“They were not sir. Her agent did not go into the living room where the bulk of the conversation took place.”

“At who’s request? She’s the first lady and he is an unvetted individual.”

“At the request of the first lady sir and we did vet him when she went to stay at his home sir” Bill slammed his hand down on the desk, but the agent did not flinch.

“This is unacceptable!” he said to no one in particular. “I’m going to put an end to all of this” he pushed away from the desk and stood abruptly.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Going to try to get one more update in before I go on vacation and I know I need to update Indecent Proposal but that will probably be when I come back.

It had been three days since she’d heard from Bill and she assumed that he’d gone back to D.C. and gave up on trying to save their marriage. Hillary awaited the return of the signed papers, assuming he was having his lawyer look them over. Hillary spent the day with her mother and was being driven back to the house when she noticed several SUV’s and cars sitting outside the house.  The front door was open and agents were going in and out of the house. She noticed that her luggage was being removed. When the car stopped Hillary jumped out.

"What are you doing?" she asked as she walked up to one of the agents.

"We have orders to remove your belongings ma'am."

"What? Am I being evicted?" Hillary was confused, maybe David decided it was too much trouble having her around. The agents continued to pack her belongings into one of the SUV’s and she continued to stand dumbfounded. She stopped another agent carrying a box of papers, “under whose orders are you doing this?"

"The president ma'am” she immediately saw red.

"For what purposes?"  she asked as she walked behind the agent. He stopped and turned to her.

"Ma'am we have orders to remove your belongings and to bring you back to D.C."

"Why don't you call the president and tell him that I'm not coming" the agent shook his head.

"Sorry ma'am but that is not an option” Hillary ran towards the house, but was grabbed by an agent. He hoisted her into the air and carried her to the passenger side of the car before dumping her into the backseat.

She began to scream at the top of her lungs when he’d grabbed her and she struggled, but it was futile she was just making herself tired, “let me out of here!"  She noticed that the child safety locks were on and she couldn’t open the door.

Hillary closed her eyes trying to calm herself. She bit her lower lip willing the tears not to come. She was upset that he wouldn’t let her go, let her have peace and happiness. One of the agents got into the car and spoke into his mic.

"We have Evergreen” she knew he was talking to Bill and her ire rose.

“Fuck you William!” she yelled hoping he could hear her.

<><><><><><> 

 

They arrived at the Air Force base, she saw the jet waiting for her. A tear fail down her face, she swiped it away. She didn’t want to go back, but she knew that she had no choice she’d have to find another way.

He got word that they were on their way back and she’d put up a fight.  He knew she was going to be blazing mad but this was the only way to get her back to D.C. Bill had hope that if she came home she would see how things were going to be different and they could save their marriage. He was having a challenging time concentrating on work. Bill kept looking at his watch, anticipating when the plane would touch down. He notified his agents that he wanted to be at the Air Force base when she arrived.  Trying to work was a futile endeavor, he decided to go up to the residence to change his clothes and kill time.  He finally got word that the plane would be touching down within the hour. He left the White House to greet Hillary.

Bill anxiously waited for the plane to come in, finally he saw the plane taxing down the runway and his heart sped up. He knew she was going to be furious but the reporters were there anticipating her return. Hillary was always in control of her emotions in public, she wouldn’t slug him in public but all bets would be off once they were in private.

The agents opened the door and he slid out of the car. Bill could hear his heart beating in his ears as he waited on the tarmac. The doors to the plane opened and he felt warm with anticipation. Finally, she stepped into the doorway of the plane and began to walk towards him.

Bill closed the gap between them, pulling her into a tight hug and kissing her jawline. She tensed and disengaged from his touch almost immediately. The ride back to the White House was made in silence. She spent the entire time staring out of the window.

Hillary refused to let him see her cry, a mantra she said over and over in her head. She couldn’t even look at him. As they got closer to the White House the dread began to consume her. Finally, they arrived, it was later in the evening and she knew he was done in the West Wing.

Once they were in the residence she headed for the Queen's bedroom. She reached the door and turned the knob, but noticed that it wouldn’t budge, the door was locked.  Hillary walked down the hall to the Lincoln bedroom with the same results.

"All the bedroom doors are locked, except the President's bedroom of course” he’d noticed her going from room to room trying to find a place to stay.  He’d anticipated this and had the rooms locked. Bill ordered for all rooms to be locked including the sitting and living rooms locked in anticipation.  He wasn’t trying to torture her, but he wanted his wife back in his bed and nothing else would do.

"I'm not sleeping in the bed with you, you can forget it." Hillary began to walk away and he knew she was leaving the residence.

"I hope you aren't about to go to Blair House because you'll find the same results." She whipped around and gave him a cold steel blue stare.

"Why are you doing this to me?" she was trying to be strong, but he could hear the anguish in her voice.

"Because I love you and I don't want our marriage to end. You belong here Hillary, with me your husband” she scoffed and shook her head.

"You just want to punish me for wanting a divorce. How long are you going to do this? Is there anything I can do to get you to stop this madness?"

"I'm not punishing you how many times do I have to tell you that!” they stood staring at each other. He suddenly grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the master bedroom. Once they were inside the room he closed the door and she heard the distinct snicker of a door being locked. "I didn't want to keep having that conversation where anyone could hear us." Hillary stood with her back to him refusing to look at him.

"Did you have to lock the door?"

"If I thought that you would have a conversation with me without running I wouldn't have, but seeing your current mood I know that's not going to happen. To answer your question yes I had to lock the door." She walked over to the wing back chair near the fireplace and sat down. "How long are we going to do this Hillary? Why don't we just start working on our marriage? You know I'm not signing those papers, that I'm not letting you go."

"That's not your call William! I want a divorce and I will get that divorce."

"So you say. I'm going to take a shower do you want to join me?"

"Fuck off!" he just smiled and shook his head as he went into the bathroom.  Hillary was so angry, she felt like it would suffocate her. She felt the urge to  scream and scream she did. She grabbed the folders sitting on the nightstand and threw them. She was in the middle of a full blown temper tantrum and she could care less. She threw a few more things on the floor before the utter exhaustion took over. She tried to will her body not to go to sleep, but she couldn’t hold the sleepiness at bay. She walked back over to the chair and sat down. Hillary felt her eye lids getting heavy, she only planned to close her eyes briefly.

When he exited the bathroom he saw Hillary sitting by the fireplace, completely knocked out. She was beautiful and he smiled. Bill looked around the room and saw that she’d had a tantrum while he was in the bathroom and he couldn’t help but to laugh, she was something else. He quietly walked over to her and lifted her into his arms. She stirred a bit but did not wake up. Bill walked Hillary over to the bed and laid her down gently. He looked at her again before turning and heading into the closet. Bill grabbed her a night gown before returning to the main room. Hillary turned on her side, but she was still fast asleep.

As gently as he could he began to remove her clothes as every inch of skin was revealed he felt a stirring in his groin. He closed his eyes tightly knowing this was not the time. Bill stripped her of her clothes and she was absolutely exhausted, she did not wake up she was dead to the world. Gently he pulled the night gown over her head and covered her with a blanket. Bill reached down and kissed the side of her head.

"I do love you. I know it has not always seemed that way, but I do" he looked at her a moment longer before standing up and grabbing a pillow off the bed. Bill moved to the couch and laid down. He looked at her from the couch sleeping peacefully and he felt everything was right with the world knowing she was with him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh btw I call this fic Walk Away aka Crazy Bill so you've been warned.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be my last update for awhile. I'm off to a long much needed vacation. As far as the fic I tried to cover a lot of emotional ground here, hopefully I succeeded. As usual thanks for reading and commenting.

Hillary barely spoke to Bill and spent more of her time holed up in the residence. They had not made any headway into their relationship. She was still skeptical of his commitment to their marriage. Billed walked into the bedroom where she was curled up on the bed reading. She kept her back to him and didn’t acknowledge his presence. Hillary had accepted them sleeping in the same room mostly because she was tired of fighting with him, but she would not let him touch her, even the slightest bit and talking was out of the question.

"How long is this going to go on?" he stood before her and she refused to look up from her book. Bill stood quietly for a few seconds waiting. "Hillary I'm speaking to you" Hillary took a deep breath before looking up at him with blue eyes blazing.

"I'm here William albeit against my will” she didn’t say another word and went back to reading her book.

 "We should go to counseling. We have a lot to work on and I don't think we can do it alone."

She took another deep breath before rolling into a sitting position. Hillary swung her legs around and onto the floor before standing. Bill looked at her curiously. She stepped around him and headed for the bedroom door. 

"Where are you going?"

"Any place where you aren't” she stated without ever turning to look at him. Hillary walked out of the room leaving him feeling and looking stupid.

She couldn’t believe his nerve to show up and think she needed to talk to him. She didn’t owe him anything and he should have felt thankful that she hadn’t made a big deal of him kidnapping her and holding her against her will. She couldn’t go anywhere outside of the White House without him having a full report of where she was going, who she would be seeing and when she’d be back. She felt like a prisoner.

No matter how much he tried she was not going to stay. As soon as she figured out a way she was going to be gone. Hillary decided to go to her office. It was late and there wouldn’t be many people around, if any. She was acutely aware of the agents that trailed her every move.

Hillary reached her office. She looked at the clock and noted that it wasn’t too late. She grabbed her phone and dialed a number. She held her breath waiting for the person to pick up.

“ _Hello_ ” the surprise evident in his tone.

“David, I hope it’s not too late. I just wanted to thank you for your hospitality” there was a brief silence.

“ _I was shocked to hear you’d left, and so abruptly_ ” she swallowed down her emotions before responding.

“Well you know how my life can be sometimes, unpredictable.”

“ _Hillary, are you ok?_ ” she folded her lips in as she felt the swell of emotion building up. She took a deep breath through her nose before daring to respond.

“I will be” she said simply. She ended her call with David and decided grabbed a book from the shelf. She realized that she was reading the same sentence over and over again. The exhaustion was falling on her like a ton of bricks and she deiced to lay her head back and rest her eyes.

Bill looked at the clock and noticed it was well past midnight. Hillary had not come back to bed and he began to worry, had she left again? Bill threw on his robe and went in search of his wife. When he reached her office, he saw her agents outside the door.

"Is she in there?"

"Yes sir” Bill was about to go into the office but the agent stopped him. "Sir can I speak with you?"

“Of course.”

“I heard Mrs. Clinton on the phone…..”

"OK?" Bill stated, feeling impatient.

"She was speaking with David Rupert” Bill immediately felt fury rise within his body.

"Thank you” he stated simply before moving past the agent and entering the office. He stopped short when he saw Hillary in her office chair sleeping. "Wake up!". She jumped up.

"What…what's going on?"

"What did you say to David?" Hillary was disoriented but Bill didn’t care he needed answers.

“I have no clue what you are talking about William” she stood from her desk and tried to walk past him but he blocked her movement.

"Answer my question” she knew he wouldn’t let this go.

"Since I have manners and home training, I thanked him for letting me stay at his home."

"Was that necessary?"

"God damn it Bill is that against the fucking law?"

"You're getting very defensive."

"Because I'm tired of your shit. You are the one that's fucked anything with a skirt on. I’ve never cheated on you. I had the opportunity to cheat and I didn't. I decided to be a loyal and faithful wife because my marriage vows meant something to me. I can't say the same for you” his nose flared and brain began to whirl.

“Who was he? Someone I know, someone still around” he asked her in a panic. She rolled her eyes and pushed past him, exiting the office.

Three Weeks Later

Bill wasn’t sure if he were being delusional but he could swear she was coming around.  She seemed to not be as hostile toward him as she was before. He’d relaxed some of the surveillance on her. He was convinced she wasn’t going to try to leave again.

Bill finished for the night and went up to the residence. Hillary sat on the sofa, a large binder in her lap. She didn’t acknowledge him and he stopped and stood in front of her.

“Hillary?” she looked up, eyes glazed with unshed tears. “What’s wrong?”

“You talked to her on our anniversary?” Bill’s heart fell into his feet. He looked closer and realized she was reading the unpublished Starr Report.

“Honey you really shouldn’t be reading that” he tried to slide the binder from her lap, but she grabbed it and snatched it away from her grasp.

“Were….are you in love with her?” her voice cracked.

“No, sweetie it wasn’t like that. You know I only love you” she looked at him.

“Do I? Especially since you gave her _Leaves of Grass”_ Hillary spat out.

“I love you baby, only you. I was weak, stupid…”

“Liar!” she bolted up from the sofa, the binder forgotten as it tumbled to the floor. “I’m sick of your fucking lies Bill!”

"I'm not lying! I was lonely"  she couldn’t stand the sight of him any longer. Just standing there with him was making her sick to her stomach.  Hillary turned and walked out of the residence, he was hot on her heels.

"Why do you run? Every time things get rough you run” she whipped around to face him.

"Are you describing yourself right now? I don't run I dig in the trenches and I fight. I hold up the walls of our home with one hand and you with the other all the while juggling a child and career. What do you do Bill when it gets rough?" He knew it was a rhetorical question, but he felt compelled to respond.

"I'm not running. I'm right here. I'm fighting for our marriage, our family. You want to run, you want to give in."

"Because I'm tired. Can't you see that or are you so selfish and self-centered that all you see is what you want? And I'm not entirely convinced that I am what you want. You just want to prove a point."

"I am, that I love you and I want our marriage to work, that I believe our marriage can work."

"It's over just accept it and move on."  Hillary went to walk away but he grabbed her arm pulling her back to his body.

"If we were over you wouldn't be as upset with me as you are right now. Apathy is the opposite of love not hate. You still have feelings enough for me to be angry, there is still hope for us and I'm not giving up." Hillary snatched her arm away from him, giving him one last withering look before walking away. He decided not to go after her. She needed time to think and he would allow her that.

“Hillary, this thing between us isn't over, it will never be over as long as we are both still breathing” he mumbled to himself as he watched her retreating form.

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I've updated. Yes there is some real dysfunction going on in this chapter. Yes it is all consensual. Yes if you still read this chapter and decide to try to flame me I will ignore you.

Bill stood and headed upstairs to the Residence. He found Hillary sitting out on the Truman Balcony.

"There's an event tomorrow and you need to be with me" he said as he walked onto the balcony. Hillary did not reply. "Hillary...."

"Yes, I heard you."

"Will you be ready?"

"Of course."

"Hillary….” Hillary stared off into the black distance not looking at him. Bill sighed. "You are so stubborn" Hillary had enough. She sprung up from her seat and got in his face. She pointed her finger in his face.

"I am a grown ass woman and I do not answer to you. I will do as I please including divorcing you!” her eyes were blazing and her nostrils flared. Bill grabbed her by the upper arms and crushed his mouth to hers.

He pushed her up against the wall, his tongue pushed into her mouth. Bill released her arms and clawed at the fabric of her robe. He pulled the robe up. Hillary unzipped his pants and fished inside his pants, pulling out his hardness. Bill pulled her legs up around his waist and she tightened them along his back. He slid into her slick heat and began to thrust firmly into her body. He held her ass in his hands as he pumped his dick into Hillary. She clawed at his dress shirt and threw her head back in ecstasy.

"Fuck me Bill! Fuck me!"

"Is it mine?" Hillary lifted her head up and looked him in the eyes.

"No” she growled out. He slammed her against the wall harder. His finger dug into the flesh of her ass.

"Does your pussy belong to me?" she defiantly stared at him and shook her head.

"No" his hips thrust against her harder, she could feel all his anger in each movement. He reached up, yanking her head to the side as he bit down on her neck. Hillary yelped at the painful sensation. Bill could taste the metallic of blood coat his tongue. He sucked hard until he knew he would leave a mark, his hips continued to punish her. Hillary clamped down on him hard as her orgasm began to flare within her body.

He pulled away to admire his handy work and the deep purple bruise that was quickly forming turned him on even more. He ripped her hands away from his shoulders and pinned them above her head against the wall using it for leverage as he pushed up into her pussy. Each thrust causing her to lose her breath.

"You still sticking to this pussy doesn't belong to me?" he said huskily, his lips mere centimeters from hers.

"Yes" she breathed out. He angled his hips until he was brushing her g-spot, a few times he hit her cervix causing a mix of pleasure and pain to lance through her body. A strangled sob erupted. He pushed into her harder and Hillary clamped down on him like a vice not allowing his retreat. She smiled at him devilishly. Bill's hips moved in a circular motion and she released him long enough for him to pull out and slam back into her triggering her orgasm. Hillary screamed his name and Bill finished soon after pushing himself into her one last time as he grunted out his release. He moved his hips slowly against her as he came down from his high. Bill slid himself out of her. Hillary slowly released her legs from around his waist and planted them on the ground. She used the wall to steady herself.

Bill stepped back from her and placed his softening penis back into his pants. Hillary pulled her robe down and re-arranged it. He stepped closer to her and cupped her face.

"Make sure you're ready for tomorrow" he said before he moved back and walked inside, leaving Hillary confused about what had just transpired.

 

XXXX

Hillary stood in the mirror and studied herself. The dress she had on was sexy and clung to her curves without being too provocative.  She looked closely making sure the mark he'd left on her was covered by the concealer. Hillary had her hair pulled up with a few tendrils framing her face. She slipped on her heels and walked out of the closet. Bill came out of the bathroom fussing with his bowtie. Hillary walked up to him and batted his hands away, tying it for him. She stepped back and looked him over.

"You look beautiful Hillary" he said his hands lightly grazing her waist, making her stomach do flip flops. She stepped out of his reach and smiled faintly at him. Even though they'd had sex she still wasn't over his ridiculous behavior.

Hillary and Bill arrived at the ball and mingled with many dignitaries that came out. Bill watched her like a hawk when he saw Senator John Edwards approach. Bill could spot a cad from a mile away and Edwards was definitely a cad. Hillary knew that he was watching her. She laughed and touched John’s shoulder often. He leaned in to her a few times and whispered suggestive things into her ear. Hillary blushed and dropped her head. She didn't see Bill walk over until he was there.

"What's so funny over here?" his voice was deathly calm. John recognized the fury hidden just beneath the surface and he excused himself. Bill turned his rage towards Hillary. "Must you be out here like this? he spat at her through gritted teeth. Hillary rolled her eyes.

"I learned it by watching you" she said before sauntering off. Bill noticed that several men watched her as she walked by. He could show her better than he could tell her.

Hillary walked into the Residence, slipping her heels off as she did. Her feet were throbbing. She'd probably danced with every man there, well not every man. She made sure to avoid being in Bill's arms and  it drove him crazy. Bill stood in the middle of the room staring at her, almost no longer able to contain his jealous rage.

Hillary started past him into the closet to change her clothes but he grabbed her arm and snatched her back towards him. Her eyes were wide with surprise.

"What are you doing?"

"What were you doing tonight?" his eyes took on a dark blue tone and his grip tightened around her arm.

"Let me go" Hillary tugged but he would not let her go.

"I'm starting to think you like making me angry" he started to walk slowly back toward the bed. Hillary jumped when the back of her legs crashed into the mattress. Bill suddenly pulled her against him and claimed her mouth. He bit her bottom lip and tugged on it, his grip never lessening. Hillary pulled her mouth away from his and tried to get away from him, but she couldn’t extricate herself from his grasp. She used her free arm to push at him, but his rock solid body was unmoving. Bill finally released her arm and she tried to escape him, but he grabbed her by her waist and threw her down on the bed.

Hillary knew that if she said the magic word he would stop so she was not at all afraid. She was more intrigued and turned on although she would never let him know that. Hillary began to push herself across the bed away from him, but he caught her foot and drug her back to him, the dress bunching around her hips.

Bill reached up underneath the fabric feeling for her underwear. When his hands came in contact with flesh he pulled them away like he'd been burned and looked at her stunned. Hillary smirked impishly. She rubbed her foot across the front of his pants and something broke inside of him. He reached over and quickly unzipped her dress, tugging it down and off in one motion. She was completely nude, the dress had built in supports so she didn't have bra on. Bill pulled her to the edge of the bed and parted her thighs, taking in all of her glistening pink.

"Touch yourself" Hillary’s hands slowly made their way down her body until she reached her heat. Bill leaned forward and spread her lips as Hillary ran her fingers up and down her slick center. She circled her fingers around her clit and it immediately hardened further, the sensitive nub coming out of its hiding place. Hillary’s hips lifted off the bed. She used her other hand to slide two fingers into her opening and moved them in and out of her, her hips pushing off the bed. She began to bite her bottom lip and her movements picked up. He knew she was close. He snatched her hands away and licked them clean, never breaking eye contact with her.

"Get on your knees" he commanded. Hillary scrambled onto her knees. Bill smacked his hand across her ass and she moaned. He repeated the action and every time she moaned louder. He saw that her arousal was starting to drip out of her. He grabbed her hips and pulled her closer, running the head of his dick up and down her. Hillary pushed back trying to take him into her. He slapped it across her clit and she growled as she fought to keep from cumming.

"Fuck me Bill, please, fuck me."

"Do you belong to me?" he said punctuating the question with another slap to her ass. Hillary shook her head in the negative unable to speak. "I can't hear you Hillary."

"I don't belong to you." Hillary knew that he wouldn't be satisfied until she yielded to him and that just couldn't happen. He smacked his hand across her ass again.

"I'm going to ask you this only once more. Do you belong to me?"

"No." He stood from the bed and Hillary turned over to see what he was doing. He grabbed himself and rubbed his hardness up and down, his thumb moving over the head. His eyes fluttered closed as the pleasure flowed through him. He suddenly grabbed Hillary’s head and pulled her close to his crotch. He slid his penis pass her lips and grunted as he met his release. Hillary swallowed quickly to stop from choking. When he was finished he pulled away from her. She opened her eyes and looked at him. He looked down at her before walking away and entering the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. Hillary’s heart was still racing and her center was throbbing with need.

She stood from the bed and snatched open the bathroom door. Bill was standing at the toilet using it and he was surprised by her sudden appearance. He finished up and began to walk to the sink, but she grabbed him.

"Fuck me." She said grabbing his face between her hand and nearly swallowing his mouth. Hillary smirked slightly in triumph when she felt him harden against her. He hoisted her onto the counter and dove into her without warning. She threw her head back in ecstasy. She clamped down on him almost painfully hard. His fingers left indents in her thighs as he moved savagely inside of her. Hillary rubbed her nipples and hooked her legs around his back. She moved her hips against him and screamed loudly as she fell over the precipice. Bill grunted as he came for the second time. Hillary laid against the mirror and fought to catch her breath. He pulled his softening member away from her.

"I have to give it to you Hillary, you've lasted longer than I thought you would. But I won't give up until you submit to me" he walked out of the bathroom and left her sitting on the counter shocked by his words. 


	8. Chapter 8

Bill didn't come to bed that night and Hillary figured he’d slept in one of the guest rooms. She woke the next morning and dressed. She was prepared to go to the East Wing, but was stopped by her agent.

"What are you doing?" Hillary tried to walk past him, but he blocked her path.

"Ma'am I have strict instructions from the president that you are to stay up here until further notice" Hillary scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"You can tell the president to take his strict instructions and stick them up his ass" Hillary tried to walk past the agent again, but again he blocked her path. She shot an icy glare his way. "Move out of the way Mitchell" he shook his head. She tried to push past him, but he gently, but firm grabbed her shoulders and moved her back. Hillary pulled out of his grasp. She was beyond angry now, "I don't think this is funny."

"I assure you ma'am I am not joking" Hillary tried again, but this time in one motion he picked her up and headed towards her bedroom. Hillary flailed about trying to get away from him.

Mitchell reached the bedroom and sat her down on the floor before quickly retreating and closing the door. Hillary heard the familiar sound of a lock being engaged. She walked swiftly to the door and tried to open it, but to no avail.

She walked over to the bedside and grabbed the phone, but there was no dial tone. She couldn't believe that he was keeping her locked up like a prisoner. Hillary flopped on the bed and she hated that despite his ridiculous antics she felt a familiar tingle between her legs. He'd gone to all these lengths to keep her away from another man. She shook her head to snap herself out of this thought process. He was just being a jealous fool. Hillary became angry again. She threw herself back against the pillows and crossed her arms tightly against her chest.

"She's not happy sir. She had to be restrained and placed in the bedroom" he arched his brow.

"Very well, if that's what it takes."

"When would you like me to let her out sir?"

"Don't I'll handle her when I'm done for the day" Mitchell nodded and left the office. Bill bit his bottom lip thinking of how angry Hillary probably was and he felt a stirring between his legs.

Bill took his time going up to the Residence. He made sure to read all his briefings before having dinner with George. He walked casually into the private living quarters. Hillary had been locked in the room all day. Of course, he’d made sure that food had been taken to her, but he hoped that she would now see things his way.

Hillary heard the door being unlocked and she knew that it was Bill. She stood from the bed and waited by the door. When he opened it, she reached out and slapped him across the face. He staggered back momentarily but recovered fast enough to push her back into the room as she tried to move past him.

“You bastard.” Bill walked further into the room. His predatory glare made Hillary nervous even if she wouldn’t admit it. He’d finally lost it she thought to herself.

“Good evening to you too, Hillary” he gave off an air that her anger did not affect him.

“You can’t keep me locked up in here forever.”

“I don’t intend to. I know you are a smart woman and you’ll soon realize how futile your defiance is and you’ll correct course” at the smug look on his face she saw white hot rage. Hillary lunged at him. Bill was caught off guard and she was able to get a few hits in before he was able to restrain her. “Stop it!” The wild look in his eyes stilled her motions. She was not at all convinced that he wouldn’t do something more drastic to her. He released her arms after he saw that she’d calmed down.

“I want out of here William.”

“We’ll see how you act and then I’ll make a decision” Bill left her standing in the middle of their bedroom as he went into the bathroom. As soon as the bathroom door closed, Hillary rushed over to the bedroom door, but her spirits fell when she realized it was still locked.

Bill found Hillary sitting by the fire when he came out of the bathroom. Her legs were curled up and she was staring into the crackling flames. He walked to where she sat and stood over her.

“Have you thought about your actions?” Hillary ignored him. She hated how he was treating her like a wayward child. “Hillary?” she continued to ignore him. “Fine have it your way. I’ll make sure your calendar is cleared for the rest of the week, which will give you some time to think about your actions.”

Hillary looked at him, anger barely contained. Her heart pounded in her chest and she wanted to launch herself at him and pummel him with her fists, but she remained seated. He stood waiting for a reply from her, but there was none. Bill got into bed and turned the lights off, Hillary continued to sit in the chair, she would not share a bed with that man, not now not ever again. He’d finally pushed her to her breaking point and she not only wanted out of the room she wanted out of the marriage. 

Two Days Later

He'd let her come out of the bedroom, but she hadn't been able to leave the Residence. Hillary was still in shock at how ridiculous he was acting. She just didn't know how he thought that he could keep her locked away forever and she wasn't really ready to think about why he wanted to keep her locked away.

"When is Hillary going to resume her duties?" George stated as he walked into Bill's private office.

"Is there something that needs her attention?" George sat down and stared at him. He stippled his pointer fingers over his nose and just stared. "What?"

"Have you locked Hillary upstairs?" George was only half joking. Bill laughed and shook his head.

"Why ever would I do that?" George dropped his hands into his lap.

 "I don't know because you didn't like how close John Edwards was getting to her" Bill hated how George kept his nose to the ground, always sniffing out information. He squirmed in his seat.

"I have no clue what you are talking to. If you need Hillary go talk to her" Bill gave George a hard look, daring him to question his words. George dropped his head and stood up.

 "Thank you sir" he left without another word. Bill stood and headed upstairs to the Residence.

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is half-assed proofed so forgive me for any typos.

"I've locked Hillary in the Residence” he said it so calmly and dead pan he thought for sure he was joking. George started laughing, and it wasn't until Bill looked at him confused that he realized Bill was serious.

"Wait.....what? You locked her in the Residence."

"Yes" he said as if it was the most normal thing in the world.  George turned towards him.

"Bill, you can't just tell me you locked your wife in the Residence. No, you can't just tell me you locked your wife anywhere and then act like it's perfectly normal."

"What's there to say?"

"You could start by saying why, how long has she been locked up there and when you are going to let her out?" he shifted in his seat, regretting that he'd even mentioned it.

""I'm protecting her from herself" George narrowed her eyes.

"You have to come with something better than that. Locking her away isn't the answer" he stood from the sofa and began to pace.

"She fucked that bastard" he growled out. George was flabbergasted by his outburst.

"And you're upset about that?" he swung around and pinned him with a look of incredulousness

"Of course I'm upset. My wife fucked another man!" George’s eyebrows went up.

"Sir” George stopped his words when Bill pinned him with a withering glare.

“I trust that what I’ve told you will be kept between us?”

“Of course, sir” Bill nodded and began to read through his briefings. George stood and walked out of his office.

 

<><><><><><><><> 

Hillary paced in the residence she was feeling like the walls were closing in on her. She needed to be out and she needed out now. She tried to think of things that would get her out. She didn’t want to involve her mother but if she needed to then she would. The door to the Residence opening stopped her train of thoughts. When he appeared she glared at him.

“Good evening to you too Hilly” he strode over to her and kissed her cheek with a smirk. She wiped her cheek with the back of her hand.

“I want you to let me out of here Bill. This is fucking insane!”

“Have you learned how to behave?” she audibly scoffed, her stomach clenched in anger. 

“I hate you” she said through gritted teeth. Bill turned to her, saw the blazing heat in her eyes. His heart skipped a beat and his stomach fail at the thought of her hating him. He stared at her momentarily.

“Then why are you so upset?” she didn’t respond. “I know that you know as well as I do that the opposite of hate isn’t anger, it’s apathy. You aren’t apathetic you’re angry with me, because you still love me. Let’s be honest you’ll always love me” his smug attitude vexed her.

“My supposed undying love for you gives you the right to use and abuse me William? To lock me up like I’m a prisoner because I won’t submit to your will? Because I won’t turn a blind eye to your infidelities once again?” her voice broke and his heart did the same. He tried to go to her but she stepped away. “Just leave me alone for once in your wretched life just leave me alone!” Hillary tore past him into the bedroom and slammed the door. Bill stood shell shocked, trying to process what just transpired. He dropped his head and blew out a breath knowing what he had to do.

 

XXXXX

George was relieved when he saw Hillary round the corner. He let out a small sigh of relief that Bill had obviously come to his senses.

“Glad to see you out and about today Mrs. Clinton” she looked at him quizzically before responding.

“Glad to be out and about” she said a fake smile plastered on her face. She still didn’t trust Bill, being told she could leave the Residence was surprising to her but she surmised their encounter the night before finally woke him up. That didn’t stop her singular focus, she had to remove herself from the toxic environment their relationship had spurned. Hillary continued on her journey to her office.

Hillary caught up on everything she missed during her forced exile before retiring to the Residence. She wasn’t at all thrilled about returning to the place of her captivity, but she knew it would raise flags if she stayed in the east wing. When she entered the living area, Bill was sitting on the sofa. She huffed before moving towards her bedroom.

“What were you and George discussing today?” her steps faltered when she heard the venom in his voice. Hillary turned to him, his normally light blue eyes were two shades darker, pupils dilated, and a red tone colored his face, he was jealous. She felt her nipples become hard and a tight heat spread between her legs.

“Are you fucking kidding me right now? Seriously Bill, George?” he stood from the sofa and in three long strides was in her face.

“Answer the goddamn question Hillary.”

“Or what, you’ll lock me up here?” she stated. They stared at each other, both breathing heavily from the anger that threatened to consume them. "I.... Bill please let's not" Hillary started to turn away, she didn’t want to fight with him any longer.

"Let's not what Hillary? You've spent the last however many years berating me about my weaknesses here you have been fucking around too!”

"I was not cheating on you. I have never cheated on you!”

"You are a fucking liar. I am so sick of your lies” he said through clenched teeth. Hillary had enough. She shook her head and went to leave. Bill grabbed her and spun her around, fire blazing in his eyes.

"We're not done here" he held onto her arm tightly. Hillary snatched away.

"The hell we aren't" she went to walk away again and he grabbed her arm. She swung around and tried to slap him, but he caught her hand. He held her wrist tightly and just stared at her. Hillary winced at the pain.

"Let me go."

"Oh I can't touch you now?” he spat at her.

Hillary snatched away from him again. The force almost knocking her on her butt as she stumbled back. She used the table behind her for support as she righted herself. Bill began to advance on her. She felt behind her and her hand came in contact with something cold and heavy. She grabbed it and hurled it his way. The pewter statue narrowly missed his head. Bill felt it graze his ear as it went whizzing by. He was momentarily stunned that she'd actually thrown something at him.

"What the fuck do you think you are doing?" he began to walk towards her again taking long strides. Hillary grabbed the picture on the table and hurled it his way. He batted it away before it could crash into his face. He was steaming now.

Hillary turned and tried to make it to the door, but he grabbed her and pulled her back.

"Let go of me William!" She tried to wiggle away from him, but his grip on her tightened. He released her and pushed her away from him. She grabbed the wall to keep from slamming into it. He nearly started laughing at the wide-eyed expression on her face. He'd never lost his temper with her like he had today.

"We are not done here, so don't you try to walk away from me" his voice was deathly calm and she had to suppress the shiver that was threatening to crawl its way through her body. She was afraid of him in this moment. She'd done a lot to push him, a lot to prod him, but this may have sent him over the edge. He turned away from her, his suit jacket constricted with every heave of his chest. His back muscles straining against the wool. Bill bit his bottom lip trying to contain his anger.

"We are done here. I don't have to explain anything to you Bill. You cheated, I have not!" he shook his head and remained turned from her. She realized her mistake, that she’d let the cat out of the bag but her anger was to palpable for her to care. Hillary pushed him in his back. "I'm talking to you William" he just shook his head. She pushed him again. He turned abruptly and grabbed her around her wrist. He drove her back until she slammed violently against the wall.

Hillary realized that she should have just walked away when she had the chance. His fingers bit into the soft flesh of her wrist and she winced and had to fight back tears.

"You're hurting me, please." She was afraid and she didn't care about showing it.

"Please what Hillary?" his face was inches from hers. Hillary furrowed her brow.

"Don't hurt me" she said softly. He laughed, it was maniacal and it chilled her to her bones. He still held a death grip on her wrists. He just stared into her sparkling blue eyes.  Hillary pushed further back into the wall the closer he came to her. His lips moved over hers. Hillary's eyes remained wide open. She struggled against him. He pulled away from her, but did not release her wrists. He bent down and kissed her hard. His lips were insistent against hers. He bit her bottom lip, holding her arms down by her sides. He used his knee to separate her thighs. Bill released her wrists and his hands gripped her waist. Hillary’s arms came around his waist and clung to him. He suddenly pushed her away, reached down and pulled her dress up. He pulled Hillary’s leg up around his waist, his finger found its way between her thighs. Bill ran his fingers over her panty covered slit, she moaned loudly.

He could feel the wetness soaking her underwear. He ground his crotch against hers. Hillary moved her hands up to his neck and grabbed his hair tightly. Bill leaned down, grabbing her hair and yanking her head to the side. He latched onto her neck, sucking and biting making sure to mark. He released the sensitive skin and was pleased with the deep purple bruise that was forming.

"I need to be inside of you" he wanted to fuck any memory of any other man out of her. He quickly unzipped his pants and pulled his hard cock out, before sliding her panties to the side. He pushed himself in her so fast she felt like the wind was knocked out of her. Bill wasted no time slamming his hardness into her slick depths. He held her leg tightly against his side. He looked her deep in the eyes never breaking eye contact. Hillary clawed at the expensive wool of his suit jacket.

"Fuck me Bill."

"Fuck me Bill what?"

"Please" she begged. He grabbed her other leg suddenly, Hillary wrapped her legs tightly around him as he continued to thrust into her, her back slamming into the wall repeatedly. Bill grabbed her ass tightly as Hillary began to clench around him.

"Cum for me Hillary. I want to feel that pussy clench around my hard cock" her nails dug deeper into his back and she began to tighten around him. He pulled her from against the wall and walked into the bedroom with her wrapped around him. He leaned her back onto the bed. Bill removed her legs from around his waist and put them over his shoulder never breaking his rhythm. Hillary’s nails clawed at his forearms and her orgasm started to build.

"Your cock is so good Bill. So good."

"Better than any other man you’ve been with?"

"Mmmhmmm."

"Do I fuck you better than they fucked you?" she closed her eyes and didn't say anything. He thrust into her hard. "Do I fuck you better than they fucked you?" he asked more forcefully.

"Yes, Bill yes no one can fuck me like you do" Bill removed her legs from his shoulders. He spread them wide and used her inner thighs for leverage as he continued to pound into her. He looked down and watched as his glistening member moved in and out of her slickness.

"This is mine. It will always be mine" he felt himself start to lose control.

"I only want you Bill no one else can have my pussy” he looked her in the eyes.

"This belongs to me?" he breathed in between his moans.

"Yes, Bill my pussy belongs to you."

"You belong to me."

"Yes” she groaned out as her orgasm erupted through her body. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she screamed out his name. Bill began to piston against her faster until his own orgasm rushed through him like a five-alarm fire.

"Fuck!" he groaned. "God your pussy is so damn good!" he emptied himself into her. His legs suddenly felt like jelly. Bill pulled his softening cock from her. "Push it out" Hillary opened her eyes and looked at him. He stared between her thighs waiting. She pushed down, his cum started to drip out of her. "That's enough" she stopped. He laid on the bed next to her, both of them still trying to catch their breath.

Hillary had no clue what they should say to each other. She certainly didn't expect them to be in this situation. There was suddenly a knock on the door.

"Just a minute!" Bill sat up and placed his soft cock back into his pants. Hillary stood up from the bed and rearranged her clothes. He walked out in the living area to answer the door.

"Sir, the briefings you asked to be delivered” his agent informed him.  He could tell from the look on his face that he probably could guess what he'd been doing with Hillary.

"Thanks agent Marshall” he closed the door without another word to him and looked over at Hillary.

"I need to take a shower" he nodded and watched with satisfaction as she walked slowly toward the bathroom. Hillary couldn’t believe what happened and how all her resolve had crumbled.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is more a transition chapter but hopefully you all enjoy. Also I've been trying to work on something for Eros and Psyche. It's going real sloooowwwwwww.

She swallowed the lump that was forming in her throat and straightened her back. Hillary dug her nails into the palm of her hand willing her body to comply with what her mind wanted. Her eyes watered and nose flared. She clenched her teeth and tightened her jaw, she would not give in, she would not show weakness.

“Mrs. Clinton did you hear me?” one of her aides asked, touching her arm lightly. Hillary looked at her as if she’d forgotten she wasn’t alone.

“I…I have to go. I…” she stopped holding up pretenses and raced out of the room. The aides gave each other sympathetic looks. They knew what was happening today and it was obviously getting to Hillary.

She walked as fast as her legs would take her to the Residence. Once she was inside the panic started to climb all over her. Hillary rushed to the bathroom as a wave of nausea took over. She dry heaved into the toilet, her stomach empty. She slid to the floor, a torrent of tears streaming down her cheeks. She was so tired of this spectacle that was her life. She had to do something to get away from it, Bill be damned.

<><><><><><> 

Bill stopped by her office first after his speech, more like his confession. He was told that she’d left hours before. He sighed knowing all of this was finally getting to her, and he had no one to blame but himself. Bill trudged up to the Residence, he silently prayed the entire way up there that she’d let him comfort her, even though he was probably the last person she wanted to see. He entered the quiet dark Residence and headed for their bedroom. He was just able to make out the curled up lump of his wife on the bed. An occasional hiccup and soft snort coming from her, she’d been crying. His heart broke, he knew this was his fault. Bill slipped his shoes off and crawled into bed next to Hillary. He turned onto his side and just stared at her, he moved his hand over to hover just above her shoulder, so close he could feel the heat rising from her skin, but never touching her. He drew his hand back and laid it in the space between their bodies. He barely blinked as he watched her sleep, praying that they could get through this, he needed her even if he didn’t deserve her.

<><><><><><> 

Hillary paced her office, quietly berating herself. She couldn’t believe she’d been so stupid. She was ready to force the issue of a divorce. There was no way she could continue on like this, but now she wasn’t so sure. She flopped into her chair and looked around her, office. Her brain running a thousand miles a minute. Hillary placed her head into her hands and tried to take calming breaths and she felt herself falling into another anxiety attack, she’d been having them nearly every day for a week. She closed her eyes tightly and took in a slow deep breath and released it. She did this until her heart rate calmed and she felt in control. Hillary stood from her desk and left her office, letting her assistant know she would be back later.

As she was walking in the East Wing she spotted George. She wondered if she could trust him. She had no clue who she could trust. She didn’t even know if her closest aides could be trusted when the chips were down and the president was breathing down their neck, she knew many would crack under pressure. She approached George, he spotted her and was jarred by the look in her eyes.

“Madam first lady” he said slowly once she was near him.

“I need to speak with you” Hillary wasted no time.

“OK, what did you need?” she looked around.

“Not here, my office” he silently followed her to her office. Once inside he stood watching her pacing form. “I need to leave D.C.” he ran a hand down his face, wishing he’d never agreed to talk to her. “No, you don’t understand. I just need to get away for awhile.”

“I understand that, but what am I supposed to do?”

“Find something that requires my attention somewhere other than here” he diverted his gaze.

“Hillary you’re putting me in a bad position. I really don’t want to get involved in your marital issues and you know if he questions me I have to tell him the truth. I serve at the pleasure of the president” her heart thudded in her chest feeling she’d definitely made a mistake. “But I’ll keep my ears to the ground and if anything comes up I’ll let you know” she felt momentary relief.

“Thank you” she said grabbing his hand. He nodded and left her office. George knew his day was about to go from bad to worse when he saw the president approaching just as he left Hillary’s office. Bill’s steps didn’t falter, but George knew that look

“What are you doing here?” he asked not trying to hide his annoyance.

“I had a meeting with Thompson and ran into Hillary” he shrugged trying to sound nonchalant. Bill eyed him suspiciously.

“You ran into Hillary, but you were coming out of her office?”

“Yes, I ran into her and then I went into her office to chat a bit. I don’t see her much anymore in the West Wing” Bill’s eyes narrowed. His jaw clenched and released before he walked around George without another word and headed for Hillary’s office.

“What was George here for?” he burst into her office. Hillary took a deep breath before speaking.

“Am I not allowed to have friends these days?” Bill sat across from her and stared.

“I didn’t say that, but since when have you and George become so cozy” he practically sneered.

“Just fucking stop this William! I’m tired of you always accusing me when we both know you’re the one that can’t keep his shit in his pants!” Bill’s eyes bucked at her sudden outburst. He held his hands up trying to diffuse the situation.

“Ok, calm down…” her nose flared and he knew he’d stepped in it once again. Hillary sprung from behind her desk.

“Calm down, you want me to fucking calm down! I have been absolutely humiliated once again because of you. Don’t you even see what you’ve done to us, our family? Or are you so self-absorbed it’s only about you?” She knew that was not the truth, that he was one of the most selfless people she knew, but he was also self-destructive and had caused pain in their marriage numerous times.

“Hill I’m s….”

“Save it, I’m tired of your sorry’s. I have things I need to do” she waved her hand dismissively at him. He drew in a breath and let it go slowly before rising.

“I think we can work this out. We always find a way” Hillary scoffed and rolled her eyes, not meeting his gaze. Bill stood staring at her momentarily before he turned and left her office. As soon as the door was closed she dropped her head onto her desk and let go of the emotions.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short little something, I think I've been watching too much Hart to Hart. This fic has gone where I did not intend but I'm just going to let the ideas take me where they may.

“Please don’t make me regret this Hillary” George pleaded with her. He’d been able to get her invited to a women’s literacy conference in California and he just prayed that she went to the conference and came back. Otherwise he knew his ass was grass.

“George, where could I possibly go? I have agents remember. And anyway, I just need some time away that’s all” Hillary felt bad for lying to him, but she had a plan in motion, one that she set forth the minute she found out he’d secured this speaking engagement. George nodded still feeling uneasy about what he’d agreed to.

<><><><><><> 

He was staring at her and she knew it, but she continued to pack her bag, ignoring him. “How long will you be gone again?” his voice was tight, and he was annoyed.

“Three days Bill, we’ve been over this” she answered exasperated.

“Well don’t get any ideas Hillary” Bill stood and came over to her, making her look him in the eyes. She rolled her eyes and looked away.

“Just stop with this” she paused trying to find the right term, but failed. “With whatever this is, just stop” she waved her hand at him dismissively.

<><><><><><> 

2 Days Later

Hillary’s hands were clammy, she’d began to have second thoughts about what she’d planned, but there was no turning back. She knew she couldn’t hide forever, but she just needed enough time to think of a plan. She returned to her hotel room after attending the first day of the conference.

She went over everything in her head over and over. She was more nervous about not succeeding than succeeding, because she knew that they’d report back to him. She blew out a breath and closed her eyes before she set the plan in motion. Her agents heard a shriek and burst into her hotel room.

“Ma’am are you ok?” Hillary began shaking and pointing towards the bedroom of the suite.

“I think someone’s…..” her lips trembled and her eyes watered as she pointed. They nodded towards each other and drew their weapons before speaking into the mics in their shirt cuffs. Hillary knew they were calling for backup. Once they moved towards the bedroom she silently followed behind them.

“Mrs. Clinton, you should stay back” the lead agent told her, she nodded but continued following. The moment they both crossed the threshold she grabbed the door, slamming it shut and placing the lock around the knob that she’d been able to procure from the White House. Hillary looked at her watch and knew she only had seconds before the rest of the agents would converge on the area. She’d timed out their reactions. She grabbed her purse and slipped out of the room, just as she rounded the corner and slipped into an unoccupied lounge she heard them running by. Hillary waited until the coast was clear before she exited the lounge and headed for the fire escape at the other end of the hall.

She’d never moved so fast in her life as she cleared floor after floor. Her heart was racing for more reasons than exhaustion. Once she reached the lobby floor she could hear the blood rushing in her ears. She knew by now they’d noticed she was gone and the hotel was about to be on lockdown. She quickly stripped the dress off she’d been wearing over a maid’s uniform and pulled a red wig on. She’d grabbed the housekeepers ID when she wasn’t paying attention, she clipped the ID to her lapel and walked out of the stairwell. She kept her head low, her eyes darting from side to side. She saw an agent and walked the opposite way trying not to call too much attention to herself.

She finally exited the hotel, but didn’t quite breath a sigh of relief. Hillary rounded the corner where she’d noticed a few cars parked when she returned to the hotel. As she sat in the car waiting for clearance she’d noticed a man get out of an older model Buick, he didn’t lock his door and Hillary was sure he left the keys in it, probably thinking no one would steal the older beat up car, when there were so many nicer cars around.

Hillary located the vehicle and tried the door, she silently let out a thank you when it gave way. She got into the car and fished around until she found the keys in the center console. Hillary started the car and slowly pulled off, still not wanting to call too much attention to herself. She hadn’t driven in a long time, and even before that she wasn’t great, but she would make the best of the situation. She made it to the end of the block and the trepidation she’d felt began to lessen.

She felt momentarily bad for what she’d done. She knew that heads were going to roll. Bill would be furious, and the agents and George would take the brunt of his wrath, but she had to do this for herself, this was the only way. She silently rationalized.

Hillary sat at a light and when it turned green she began to proceed through it. She suddenly heard tires screeching, she turned her head to the right and saw a car coming towards her at a high speed. She tried to avoid the collision but the car t-boned hers. Her head hit the window and her world went black.


	12. Chapter 12

Bill sat with his hands steepled on his desk. The head of the Secret Service, his Chief of Staff and Communication Director all sat waiting for the eruption they knew was to come. They’d informed him twenty minutes prior that the first lady was missing and ever since then he’d been quiet. Bill’s jaw clicked, he placed his hands flat onto the desk.

“Tell me again how you lost the first lady of the fucking United States!” and here it was. He abruptly pushed from his desk and strode over to where they sat. “Because I’m having a difficult time understanding!” they all glanced at each other, but remained silent. “I’m waiting someone tell me how does supposedly trained agents lose a grown ass woman!” His voice boomed throughout the Oval.

“Sir, we have be….”

“Go over it again” Bill sneered. Louis swallowed and began recounting again what led to Hillary going missing. Bill moved to the large windows behind his desk and stared out at the expansive lawn of the White House. Everyone watched his every move, the nearly imperceptible ripple of the muscles in his back. His head dropped, and he took in a deep breath before slowly letting it out. His head popped up. “What is the plan?”

“Sir, we are reviewing all the traffic cam footage and compiling a report, that should be done in the next hour and then we will report our findings” he wasn’t satisfied by the answer, but he didn’t speak any further. Everyone stood and filed out except for George. He waited until the door was shut before he spoke.

“I had no clue…” Bill lifted his hand to silence his statement. He whipped around and pinned him with an icy glare.

“If anything happens to her it will be on your hands” he said through gritted teeth before leaving the Oval and trying to find refuge in his private office.

<><><><><><> 

“Sir, we’ve reviewed the traffic came footage” Bill nodded impatiently. They began to play the parts of the tape they wanted him to see. Bill jumped when he saw the accident.

“Maybe she’s at an area hospital” he knew from the grim looks on their faces that wasn’t the case, “the morgue?” he asked apprehensively.

“No sir” they continued the tape. “We’d gotten information about an accident only blocks from the hotel, but when we arrived on scene it was as if nothing happened” Bill’s eyes watched the screen. Soon after the accident two men in a separate vehicle pulled up and took Hillary out of the car, she was clearly unconscious. The driver of the vehicle exited and followed the men who had Hillary. Bill’s eyes followed them, looking for some clue as to their identities. Soon they were out of the frame of the camera.

“They executed this very well, as you can see a wrecker was on scene and they immediately cleaned up the street, as if nothing ever happened. They were really planning on her vanishing into thin air, but thankfully they hadn’t thought about the cameras” traffic cameras were a new phenomena around the country and while there were many opponents, Bill was at least momentarily grateful for their existence.

“She’s been kidnapped” he stated quietly to no one in particular.

<><><><><><><> 

Hillary’s eyes fluttered open, even though the room was nearly dark her head still began to pound. She tried to lift her arms to grab it, but she could not. Hillary pulled against the unknown source of her difficulty and soon realized her wrists were bound. She tried to move her head to the side to see her surroundings better, but she immediately became dizzy from the movement. She let her heard fall back onto the hard surface that she couldn’t really say was a bed.

Hillary tried to recall what led to her being in this place, wherever it was. She scrunched her face up, she could only remember leaving the hotel and getting into a car, what happened next was a blur.

“She’s awake?” a tall man stood outside the room silently watching her. Another man slightly taller saddled up next to him.

“Good now the games begin. He’ll regret what he did to my family” he clasped the other man on the shoulder and smiled before walk into the room.

Hillary heard someone enter, she turned to the side, the shadowy figure moved toward the bed. When he came out of the shadows her eyes went wide, she swallowed the lump in her throat.

“I can see from the look on your face that you know who I am.”

“But….but you’re dead” her throat as dry as the Mojave.

“Rumors of my demise have been greatly exaggerated” he pulled a chair from the corner that she hadn’t notice before and sat opposite her. “You know I had been planning this for months, and then you just made it so easy. I have to thank you for that, I wasn’t sure how I was going to get you away from the agents without a shootout but there you were, all alone” a feeling of dread and regret fell over her, and she felt like she was going to suffocate.

“Whatever you want I’m sure I can make sure you get it” he slapped his hand down on the arm of the chair, causing her to jump, before he bolted from it.

“I don’t want anything material. I want him to pay for what he did, He stole my entire family from me and now I will steal his, I know what you mean to him, I haven’t been waylaid by…” he stopped talking and flipped his hand in the air as he tried to find the right words “the talk that yours isn’t a real marriage. You mean the world to him and as such he’ll get a chance to watch his world die the same way I did.”

 

 

                                                                                                                                             


	13. Chapter 13

Bill sat unmoving, staring at nothing in particular. It had been four days since she’d gone missing and they were no close to figuring out what happened. His first instinct was that this was a ruse, a way for her to get away from him, but he knew she’d never put everyone through unnecessary pain like this. Someone had her and as of yet they had not requested a ransom. A ransom that Bill would happily pay despite being told that they did not negotiate with terrorist.

Chelsea quietly walked into the living room. She’d come home after hearing about her mother’s disappearance. Bill wanted her close, he didn’t know if she’d be the next target and after the way the agents failed Hillary he didn’t trust them to protect his little girl. He felt her presence and blinked away the unshed tears, before training his gaze on her.

“Sweetie” he held his hand out and Chelsea walked across the floor and fell into his arms. He kissed the top of her head.

“Where is she dad?” he hated to hear the pain in her voice. He hated even more that he was partly to blame for this. If he’d been a better man she wouldn’t have been running, and she’d be safe with them.

“I don’t know sweetie, but I will do whatever I can to find out” she nodded against his chest as they both cried silent tears.

<><><><><><> 

Hillary rolled over and heaved into the bucket for the third time that morning. She knew that her captors were watching her, and she’d tried not to show any weakness, but her body betrayed her. She didn’t feel well, and she could no longer hide it. Hillary had no clue what day it was, but she knew she’d been missing at least three maybe four days. As far as she could surmise they had not asked for ransom and she wasn’t exactly sure what this was all about.

She heard what he’d said, but what their end game was, was unknown to her. She felt her body heave again but mercifully there was nothing left in her stomach. Hillary wiped her mouth with the back of her hand before swinging her legs around and planting them on the floor. She sat on the edge of the bed trying to compose herself, trying to devise a plan of escape from wherever she was. Her thoughts were cut short when she heard the door being unlatched. She squinted when the door was slowly pulled open, allowing the bright light to stream into the normally dark room. Suddenly he appeared, tall, dark, and crazy she thought to herself.

He smirked at her as he stood over her. “You both are so perfect for each other” she knew from his tone that was anything but a compliment. Hillary remained silent. “You thought you could hide this from me” he shook his head and began to pace before whipping around. “Didn’t you!” Hillary opened her mouth but immediately closed it. He took a long stride over to where she sat and grabbed her arm, yanking her up off the bed like a rag doll, “answer me you bitch!”, her eyes were wide she had no clue what to do or say. He released her arm and she sank back to the bed. She didn’t want to ever show fear, but she was having a difficult time stopping the shaking from over taking her body. “I already know the truth, and now I know I can hurt him far worse than I ever thought”, the maniacal smile that spread across his face caused her to shiver. He stalked out of the room.

 “Send the pictures.”

“You sure?” he turned and pinned his associate with a withering glare. His associate held his hand up in surrender. “Of course, sir you are sure, I will send the pictures.”

<><><><><><><> 

The Next Day

Bill convened a meeting when pictures arrived at the White House of Hillary. He was momentarily relieved to see that for the time being she was alive and seemed fairly well. Though they were no close to finding out where she was and who had her.

“I want thorough analysis of those pictures done. There has to be a clue in there somewhere to figure out where she is.”

“It is highly unusual that they didn’t ask for anything. I don’t know what angle they are playing” Al spoke to Bill who still had not taken his eyes off the pictures.

“This isn’t about getting something” a hush came over the room. “They already have what they wanted. This is about revenge, this is about getting back at me.”

“Sir, do you think you know who is behind this?”

“No, I’ve made a lot of enemies over the years both known and unknown. This person or persons knew just where to hurt me the most, to take away my lifeblood. As long as they can use her as leverage to hurt me they will, the minute that is no longer enough they’ll up the ante, but we must find her before that becomes a reality” the team nodded, and the flurry of activity resumed. Al stood off to the side watching Bill, he knew that it was only a matter of time before the weight of this was too much and he would crack. He just prayed they found Hillary before that happened.

<><><><><><> 

“What’s the plan?” Paul asked.

“Do you doubt me, brother Paul?”

“No, sir. I just want to know what we plan to do with her” he was nervous. He knew he hated being questioned.

“Just follow my orders, have I ever let you down before?” he stood and grasped Paul’s shoulder tightly.

“No, of course not sir” he nodded and walked out of the room. He’d come into this with a clear plan and motivation, but now he wasn’t so sure. Things were different now. He ran his hands through his thick curly hair and began to pace. He had every intention to kill her, but could he? He blew out a breath, no he had to go through with his plan. Her husband had no regard for his family, he would have none for his.

<><><><><> 

“Sir, we have something you need to see” Kenneth the head of the NSA walked into the oval. He laid out surveillance photos on the desk.

“What is this?” Bill asked looking over the photos.

“We have been studying surveillance photos from the airport, trying to see if we can link this to any known enemies of the United States. We came across this photo” Bill squinted, leaning in to get a better look. A lump formed in his throat. He looked up at Kenneth, eyes wide.

“That can’t be….”

“It is sir, David Koresh in the flesh.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things hopefully are starting to come together for everyone.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Going to try to wrap this one up by 20 or sooner. Thanks for reading and commenting I appreciate it.

The SIT room was a flurry of activity. They were sure that Koresh had Hillary and they knew no ransom demands would be forthcoming. He never cared about money, just control, and adulation from his followers. This was about revenge it was obvious now.

“We don’t think he’s taken her out of Colorado. It would be nearly impossible for him to have done so anyway. We are looking at abandoned warehouses, houses, any building in the vicinity of the hotel. He couldn’t have gone far with her” Bill silently listened to what he was being told. He tried to remain focused on the task, but he was struggling as the cold grips of fear spread throughout him. He knew Koresh was an unhinged mad man and he had his filthy hands on Hillary.

“Sir, did you hear what I just said?” Bill focused back on Louis.

“Sorry what was that?” everyone cut their eyes towards Al. The stress was clearly getting to the normally cool president.

“We have narrowed down possible locations to four. How do you want to proceed?” He wanted to go in guns blazing but he knew this wasn’t a Western this was real life, with real consequences.

“With caution, put together teams to assess the locations. I don’t want them to know we are on to them they may get desperate” Louis nodded, the others in the room began to research the locations.

<><><><><><> 

He watched her on the CCTV, sitting on the bed, legs curled underneath her. David rubbed his bottom lip, thinking through his next move. He’d had every intention of just killing her and sending her back to him piece by piece, but now he felt like he had a bigger bargaining chip, and he had to play his cards right.

He opened the door, Hillary dreaded these daily visits. She realized he was trying to break her mentally. She’d long surmised that he didn’t want anything tangible. This was all for his sick pleasure, and that scared her even more. She knew that if he wanted something material, Bill would go to the ends of the earth to get it so that she could be free, but this was an entirely different beast.

David pulled the old metal chair from the corner and placed it in front of where she sat on the bed. He sat down and placed his hands on his thighs, staring intently at her. Hillary tried to remain composed.

“Don’t you think it’s time to tell the truth?” blood ran cold, but she remained silent. “Oh, come on now Hillary, you didn’t think I’d notice?” he arched his brows and smirked, playing a sick game with her. “I was going to just kill you, but this is going to be that much more beautiful and poetic in a sense. He took my family away from me, now I get to take his. My only regret is that I wasn’t able to get to your daughter, but hey I captured the queen so that’s the most important thing” he slapped his thighs and rose from the chair.

“Just kill me already” she called out before he left the room. He turned back to her and smirked.

“Don’t try to be braver than you are, and your time will come” he didn’t say another word before walking out of the room.

<><><><><><><> 

She practically broke into a sprint as she headed towards the Oval. Her heart racing a million miles a minute. She came upon the two servicemen stationed in front of the Oval.

“I have to see the president!” she was frantic. They looked at each other but remained quiet. “Please this is important”, she was near hysterics. Bill’s assistant walked over.

“Do you have an appointment with the president?”

“No, ma’am but this was sent to me” her hands shaking she handed an envelope over. “He needs to see it.”

Bill steepled his fingers against the bridge of his nose and stared at the scene in front of him. It was a proof of life video, Koresh point blank said he was going to kill her, but before that he had a surprise for Bill. A surprise he didn’t divulge, which gave everyone a little bit of hope that they had more time to find her. Bill slammed the DVD player screen down.

“Where are we on surveillance of the locations?” he asked forcefully.

“Two of the locations have been removed from the list, the other two we now have under tight surveillance. We don’t know who else is working with him, but we have seen some activity at these buildings” Bill was losing his patience, but he knew he had to tamp down his instincts to have the teams breach. He wanted to know for sure where she was and how best to get her out alive. “Sir there was more included in the envelope” one of his agents handed him the smaller envelope, he recognized his name written in Hillary’s handwriting on the front. Bill flipped the envelope over and pulled the flap up. The agents had already checked it and they held their breaths waiting for him to see what was inside. He pulled the small slip of paper out of the envelope and flipped it over. His heart fell into his feet. He looked up at the room, questions in his eyes.

“Is this….this can’t be real?” they looked at each other.

“Of course we will try to verify the authenticity” Bill sat back in the chair and regarded the ultrasound. He didn’t know if David Koresh was just trying to mess with his head, or if Hillary was truly pregnant, but either way he knew that time was no longer on their side and they had to get her away from him and soon.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did not mean for this to take so long to update. I think the next chapter will be the last but I will try not to take two months to update.

Bill’s eyes flew open. He’d fallen into a sleep that was predicated by exhaustion and exhaustion alone. He sat up in bed, his mind awake before his body fully was. The ultrasound picture had been in his head since he’d seen it the day before. He had so many questions, and no answers. Bill threw the covers off his body. He was still in his long sleeve dress shirt and dress pants, his tie slung over a nearby chair along with his jacket. He went to the bathroom and washed his face before coming back into the bedroom. Bill threw on his jacket, deciding to forego the tie. He wasn’t in the mood for its restrictiveness.

He made his way down to the SIT room, he could tell that his team was eager to give their statuses, but he had a more pressing matter. He held up his hand before anyone could speak.

“I can’t get the ultrasound picture off my mind” everyone cut their eyes at each other thinking this was an emotional response. “We know that he still has her in Colorado. Ultrasound machines aren’t exactly easy to come by, so there must be some record of one being rented or purchased. I want you all to trace that, there should be some identifying information in the picture about the type of machine.” Everyone thought to themselves why they hadn’t thought about that. After hearing their briefings Bill stood and went to the Oval. He was still trying to maintain as much normalcy as was humanely possible.

Bill sat with his fingers drumming his desk. He was anxious, he knew this was the way they’d find out where she was. Koresh was always arrogant, and that arrogance led him to make mistakes. He prayed this was one such occurrence.

After what seemed like a lifetime but was only three hours the head of the FBI, CIA, NSA, and the secret service was in his office.

“Did you find anything?” he wasn’t interested in pleasantries.

“Yes sir, you were right on. We found a medical supply company that rented out an ultrasound machine just two days before that picture arrived. We cross checked the credentials that they were sent, and they were false.”

“So, we know where they are keeping her?” everyone looked at each other.

“The man came to pick the machine up. We did get some surveillance footage and was able to obtain the license plate. Right now, we are combing within a ten mile radius. This also triangulates to those warehouses we were watching, and we’ve narrowed it down to this one here sir” he was shown a picture of the warehouse.

“She’s running out of time. We must breach soon” they knew that he was right. Koresh did seem to be escalating things, proof that he was losing what little grip he had left on his sanity.

“Once we confirm this is the right warehouse, we’ll make sure we can obtain the exact location of where they are holding her before we breach. We can’t risk another…..” the agent stopped speaking knowing exactly what everyone was thinking.

“No, we can’t. Do what needs to be done to ensure her safety, but I want her back here before weeks end. We don’t have any time left to waste, if we don’t get her out of there and soon all this will be for naught” the meeting ended and they all left determined to bring the first lady back home and bring her home safe.

<><><><><><><><> 

Hillary jolted awake when she felt a tight grip on her leg.

“Get up!” he loomed over her, looking more crazed than usual. She began to sit up, but she was moving too slow. He yanked her arm and roughly pulled her off the bed.

“What is happening….” David turned abruptly towards her.

“Just shut up!” he yelled, his spittle splattering against her face. Hillary clamped her lips together tightly both in fear and revulsion willing her churning stomach not to betray her as his acrid breath washed across her nose. He pulled her out of the room when she saw the man that she’d never learned his name, appear. “Is everything ready?” he nodded silently. Koresh pushed her towards him. “Tie her up” he moved past the unnamed man quickly, grabbing a few things and stuffing them into a dingy stained canvas backpack. Hillary’s eyes darted around and before her hands could be tied she pushed herself against the man with all her might until he stumbled, and she took off running before either of them had a chance to react.

She didn’t know where she was going or if anyone else was helping them, but she had to try to get away. She knew this was her last chance and if they moved her then she was as good as dead. Her tired shaky legs moved her through the dark dingy halls as fast she could muster. The old wood floors creaking under her weight the smell of mold and mildew filled her nostrils. There was brown water leaking from various pipes and holes in the roof, occasionally hitting her on the face or head, but that didn’t stop her. She heard them getting closer behind her, the floors she’d just traveled over betraying the location of her captors. She stopped momentarily, eyes darting left and right trying to figure out her next move. She decided to go right, seeing a staircase, before she could get there she stepped down and the floor gave way. She didn’t scream or let out any sound as she began to fall to what she was certain was her death.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for sticking with me as I took forever to finish this fic. Hopefully you all like how I have wrapped everything up.

Her eyes fluttered open, she became acutely aware that she was not dead after she felt the pain lance through her wrist.

“She’s up” she heard someone murmur or maybe they were speaking normally and the throbbing in her head was affecting her hearing.

“Mrs. Clinton, how are you?” she scrunched her face up. How was she? Did this person not know what she’d been through? Hillary tried to sit up but the pain that seemed to be moving through every part of her body stopped her progress. “Please don’t try to move. You have a broken wrist and several bruises.”

“Where am I? What is happening?” Hillary still wasn’t convinced she was safe, until one of her agents came into view. She breathed a silent sigh of relief.

“Ma’am we are on Air Force One on the way back to the White House” Hillary felt both relief and trepidation. Relief that this ordeal was over, trepidation because another was about to begin.

“Is he…” she couldn’t say his name. The woman who she finally realized was one of the medical staff at the White House, patted her uninjured arm. Her agent came back over.

“You will be briefed once we return to the White House” he didn’t say anything else.

<><><><><><> 

Bill was waiting at the entrance when she was wheeled up. They had insisted on her getting into a wheelchair. He wanted to meet her at the air force base but was talked out of it They didn’t want the media attention that so far, they had been able to avoid. Hillary’s heart thudded in her chest, there he was the man that she thought she’d never see again, the man that she was trying to run from when all this mess started. She nervously chewed on her bottom lip not sure how he was going to react. Bill took two large steps and before she could react he was bending down hugging her, he was careful to not hurt her battered body. He’d heard about the fall. He pulled back from her and cupped her face, looking her straight in her eyes. A look that held over twenty years of love. Hillary wanted to both look away and never look away. Bill broke the eye contact and she immediately felt lonely.

“Let’s get you inside and settled. I know you are exhausted” he spoke softly to her. She was taken to the residence where she was looked over by her personal doctor. Other than some bruises and the hairline fracture in her wrist everything was fine including the child growing inside of her. Her mind went to that child, she wondered how much Bill knew. Of course, he knew everything, she was sure that Koresh had sent the ultrasound picture to him. He had left to be debriefed, but she knew he would be back soon and before she could finish that thought there he was standing in the door to their bedroom regarding her.

“William say what you need to say” she said annoyed by his silence. His brow quirked up. He stepped into the bedroom and closed the door behind him. He sighed and began to pace but remained quiet. He suddenly stopped and stared at her, shaking his head.

“What were you thinking Hillary? He could have killed you and nearly did” she rolled her eyes not in the mood for his lecture on propriety.

“I was thinking I needed to get away from you” he held his hands up in surrender not wanting to have this conversation right now.

“I don’t want to argue my love” the simple term of endearment melting a lot of the ice around her heart. Bill came and sat on the side of the bed, “I’m just so happy you and the baby are ok” there was the confirmation that he knew. She just nodded not trusting her voice.

<><><><><><> 

1 Month Later

They’d been tiptoeing around each other. Hillary was all but settled back into her old routines, but there was that big elephant in the room. She was relieved that Koresh had been neutralized and so was his accomplice. They determined that it was just the two of them working together and no other threats of that nature existed. Bill found her sitting in the living room, curled up nursing a mug of tea, her gaze trained on nothing in particular.

He shook his head when he saw her and started towards the bedroom. Something in her snapped. She sat the mug down and stood from the sofa, following the path her husband had just taken. “Just fucking say it Bill!” she screamed as she came barreling through the door. He turned startled by her outburst. “Don’t you dare tell me you don’t know what I mean. Just say it, tell me how stupid I am to have put my life in danger and I’ll tell you that I would do it all again to be away from you!” Bill still remained quiet, his face broke into a tight mirthless smile as he shook his head.

“I’m not going to fight with you Hillary. Not at all interested” he stepped into the closet and she followed him.

“Don’t you dare try to be the martyr here. You drove me to this William and don’t think for one second that this baby changes anything. We are over!” he abruptly stepped into her face.

“Whatever you tell yourself to help you sleep at night Hillary, but we both know the truth. Even if you had not been kidnapped you’d have been back here because you can’t quit me and I can’t quit you. We are intertwined” he came closer to her staring directly into her eyes. She had to fight to maintain eye contact as his gaze felt like it was drilling its way through her soul. “I’m in here Hillary” he pointed to her head. “I not only fucked your body” his hands came to cup her head. “I fucked your head and as much as you try to tell yourself you don’t want or need me that is a lie” his fingers laced into her hair as he held her had steady, making it impossible for her to look away even if she wanted to. Her pulse quickened.

“You are a sick fuck!” Bill smiled tightly at her before releasing her head and walking away.

“I’m really tired of this conversation Hillary. We can’t go on like this.”

“Finally, you see it my way” he turned back to her.

“Tell me that you can live without me and I’ll let you go” Hillary opened her mouth but closed it back. “Tell me that you don’t love me anymore, that you can’t stand me and you can’t forgive me. That you are better off without me in your life and I will call the lawyer tomorrow to have the papers drawn up” she stood still and silent, not expecting him to say these words to her. “Say something damnit Hillary! Tell me how much you hate me, how you don’t love me anymore! For fucks sake say it! Then we can put ourselves out of this misery” his eyes were blazing, she felt tears welling in hers.

She wanted out, but she didn’t want it this way. Her breath caught, and her nose flared. He hated hurting her, but he needed her to be stripped bare so that they could either let each other go or reconnect. There were no other options now. He loved her with everything, but he didn’t want her to be unhappy and if she could find happiness without him he would let her go.

“I can’t tell you that Bill” her voice was small and unsure. Not like Hillary at all and she hated what he could do to her, reduce her to a tiny shell of herself, tear her down, but she couldn’t deny that she loved how he and only he could build her back up with one look, a graze of his hand, a light kiss. He was right she was addicted, intertwined, absolutely mind, body, and soul in love with him, he was her biggest weakness and biggest strength all wrapped up in one. “I wish I could, God how I’ve wanted to be able to just walk away, but I can’t. I’ve postured all these months and made all these attempts trying to force you to do what I cannot” her glistening blue gaze locked with his.

“We are so fucked up Hillary and I don’t know how we got this way and what we can do to fix it.”

“I don’t know either I just know that I want to fix it. Even when I was so angry with you, I missed you I felt like I was missing a part of myself.”

“We can’t go on like this it isn’t healthy for anyone, but I just know I have to be with you. I feel like I’m drowning, and I have no way of saving myself when you are not with me. These last few weeks felt like torture, like my soul was being ripped from me piece by piece. Not knowing where you were, if you were safe, if you were…” his voice caught. For the first time they were talking about it all, not only the state of their relationship but also her kidnapping. Hillary went to him and cupped his face tenderly.

“I’m ok I’m here” a warm tear trailed down his cheek and over her thumb. He drew in a shaky breath.

“Are you ok?” she was taken aback by the change in the conversation. She stepped away from him instantly trying to put up walls. “Don’t do this Hillary. Tell me are you ok?” she looked away and shook her head.

“What do you want me to say Bill? That I feared every day that it would be my last, that I didn’t know if I’d ever see you or Chelsea again. That I regretted our last conversation being one of anger and I hadn’t been able to tell you how very much I love you and how happy you’ve made me despite of all our bad days, the good far outweighed the bad. You want me to tell you that I realized my irrational behavior contributed to my predicament and that I put not only my life but that of my unborn child in danger. Finally, you want me to tell you that at the time I had no intention of telling you of this baby, that I wanted to hurt you a tenth of how you had hurt me. I wanted you to feel the stinging betrayal that I felt, and because I couldn’t give my body to another I knew taking your child away would have much the same affect. Is that what you want me to say Bill?” the last part spoken softly as the impact of her words fell down on them both.

“If that is your truth then yes that’s what I want you to tell me Hillary” she blinked the tears away he wasn’t reacting at all like she expected.

“Why are you being like this?” he knew she was confused by his behavior and words.

“Because this is all my fault and I won’t blame you or anyone else for what I did. For the actions that led us here, my cowardice, my inability to do the right thing, my weakness, but baby even though I know I don’t deserve you and I never have I will do whatever I can to make sure I don’t loose you and I can make you happy, truly happy like the happiness you deserve and that I can be the man I should have been a long time ago. A man you can count on and trust” tears were now streaming down both their faces. They moved towards each other and embraced tightly. Bill kissed the top of her head as they stayed wrapped around each other, knowing that there was still some rough days ahead, but they would never walk away from the other.


End file.
